Les: Gormaans
Welkom bij de Gormaanse les (Lêcon do Gorman)! In deze lessen kun je de taal Gormaans leren. Gormaans is gebaseerd op Germaanse- en Romaanse talen. Meervoudsvormen De meervoudsvormen in het Gormaans zijn '-i of -y'. Als het woord op een medeklinker eindigd wordt het '-i',' '''als het woord eindigd op een klinker wordt het '-y'. '''Huzô - Huzôy' Quantor - Quantori Telwoorden Hoofdtelwoorden Kerro -''' '''Nul Uon - Een Twü - Twee Dhree - Drie Fore - Vier Cinq - Vijf Sic - Zes Set - Zeven Octi - Acht Nove - Negen Dixe - Tien Elvan - Elf Dozin - Twaalf Trise - Dertien Foredixe - Veertien Cinqdixe - Vijftien Sicdixe - Zestien Setdixe - Zeventien Octindixe - Achttien Novendixe - Negentien Twintege - Twintig Uonôtwintege - Eenentwintig Twünôtwintege - Tweeëntwintig Dhreenôtwintege - Drieëntwintig Forenôtwintege - Vierentwintig Cinqôtwintege - Vijfentwintig Siccôtwintege - Zesentwintig Settôtwintege - Zevenentwintig Octinôtwintege - Achtentwintig Novenôtwintege - Negenentwintig Trenti - Dertig Uonôtrenti - Eenendertig Twünôtrenti - Tweeëndertig Dhreenôtrenti - Drieëndertig Forenôtrenti - Vierendertig Cinqôtrenti - Vijfendertig Siccôtrenti - Zesendertig Settôtrenti - Zevendertig Octinôtrenti - Achtendertig Novenôtrenti - Negenendertig Fuortige - Veertig Uonôfuortige - Eenenveertig Twünôfuortige - Tweeënveertig Dhreenôfuortige - Drieënveertig Forenôfuortige - Vierenveertig Cinqôfuortige - Vijfenveertig Siccôfuortige - Zesenveertig Settôfuortige - Zevenveertig Octinôfuortige - Achtenveertig Novenôfuortige - Negenveertig Cinquige - Vijftig Rangtelwoorden Irsto - Eerste ''' '''Twüst - Tweede Dhrite - Derde Fored - Vierde Cinqim - Vijfde Sicte - Zesde Sette - Zevende Octise - Achtse Novede - Negende Dixest - Tiende Elvani - Elfde Dozinid - Twaalfde Trised - Dertiende Foredixed - Veertiende Cinqdixed - Vijftiende Sicdixed - Zestiende Setdixed - Zeventiende Octindixed - Achttiende Novendixed - Negentiende Twinteged - Twintigste Uonôtwinteged - Eenentwintigste Twünôtwinteged - Tweeëntwintigste Dhreenôtwinteged - Drieëntwintigste Forenôtwinteged - Vierentwinigste Cinqôtwinteged - Vijfentwintigste Siccôtwinteged - Zesentwintigste Settôtwinteged - Zeventwintigste Octinôtwinteged - Achtentwintigste Novenôtwinteged - Negentwintigste Trentid - Dertigste Uonôtrentid - Eenendertigste Twünôtrentid - Tweeëndertigste Dhreenôtrentid - Drieëndertigste Forenôtrentid - Vierendertigste Cinqôtrentid - Vijfendertigste Siccôtrentid - Zesendertigste Settôtrentid - Zevenendertigste Octinôtrentid - Achtendertigste Novenôtrentid - Negendertigste Fuortiged - Veertigste Uonôfuortiged - Eenenveertigste Twünôfuortiged - Tweeënveertigste Dhreenôfuortiged - Drieënveertigste Forenôfuortiged - Vierenveertigste Cinqôfuortiged - Vijfenveertigste Siccôfuortiged - Zesenveertigste Settôfuortiged - Zevenenveertigste Octinôfuortiged - Achtenveertigste Novenôfuortiged - Negenenveertigste Cinquiged - Vijftigste Verleden tijd en Voltooid deelwoord Bij een werkwoordsvorm in de verleden tijd komt er (meestal) een '-e of -de of -te '''achter de werkwoordsvorm tegenwoordige tijd. Er zitten uitzonderingen bij Hazen, Worten, Vôzô. Bij een werkwoord eindigend op een medeklinker eindigt het voltooid deelwoord op een '-et of -det', bij een werkwoord eindigend op een klinker eindigt het voltooid deelwoord op '-de'. Bineten '''Ic binde - Ik was (tegenwoordige tijd: Ic bin - Ik ben)' To binde - Jij was (u was) (tegenwoordige tijd: To bind - Jij bent) Hil/Hele/Hit binete - Hij/Zij/Het was (tegenwoordige tijd: Hil/Hele/Hit binet - Hij/Zij/Het is) Nôs isente - Wij waren (tegenwoordige tijd: Nôs isent - Wij zijn) Vôs isere - Jullie waren (tegenwoordige tijd: Vôs iser - Jullie zijn) Hillen/Helen binetende - Zij waren (tegenwoordige tijd: Hillen/Helen binetend - Zij zijn) voltooid deelwoord: binetendet Hazen Ic hazette - Ik had To hazette - Jij had (u had) Hil/Hele/Hit hazette - Hij/Zij/Het had Nôs hazende - Wij hadden Vôs hazere - Jullie hadden Hillen/Helen hazetende - Zij hadden voltooid deelwoord: hazendet Worten''' '''Ic wortte - Ik werd To wordede - Jij werd (u werd) Hil/Hele/Hit wordtit - Hij/Zij/Het werd Nôs wortente - Wij werden Vôs wordid - Jullie werden Hillen/Helen wortentena - Zij werden voltooid deelwoord: wortenet Vôzô Ic voste - Ik ging To vosdo - Jij ging (u ging) Hil/Hele/Hit vozete - Hij/Zij/Het ging Nôs vôzente - Wij gingen Vôs vôzôre - Jullie gingen Hillen/Helen vôsente - Zij gingen voltooid deelwoord: vôzôde Vragende voornaamwoorden What - Wat Qui - Wie Qual - Welke Warim - Waarom Hôwi - Hoe Werâ - Waar Aanwijzende voornaamwoorden Det - Dat/Deze/Dit Dôte - Die Woordenlijst Huzô - Huis Scole - School Quantor - Kantoor Bod - Boot Cibbe/Votor - Auto Bus - Bus Trîn - Trein Vil - Stad Filixxe - Dorp Baspago - Platteland Prîmar - Basis Secondar - Gevorderd Ameriqqo do Nord - Noord-Amerika Êtatin Unoxi - Verenigde Staten Megicco - Mexico Europe - Europa Bases Pagos - Nederland Germanië - Duitsland Ameriqqo do Sud - Zuid-Amerika Venaisela - Venezuela Brazil - Brazilië Musiq - Muziek Puckciko - Yshockey Fôtbôla - Voetbal(len) Snei - Sneeuw Son - Zon Pleie - Regen Tima - Tijd Hura - Uur Gornô - Dag Magasin - Winkel Biblotec/Librar - Bibliotheek Populi - Mensen Survilanc - Toezicht Safiti - Veiligheid Fromac - Kaas Kâgâ - Kooi Mande - Mand Rat - Rat Muzô - Muis Cat - Kat ''' '''Hil ô a - Er is/Er zijn En - In de/In het Lancô - Taal Ênoc - Genoeg Mais - Maar Perhapis - Misschien Futor - Toekomst Encyclôpô - Encyclopedie Homme - Man Femmâ - Vrouw Cilte - Kind Boyô - Jongen Fîlesse - Meisje Monei/Moneigû - Geld Bancô - Bank Portemoneigû - Portemonnee Portefuilô - Portefeuille Nord - Noord Sud - Zuid Ô-este - West Este - Oost Mundio - Wereld Mundial - Internationaal Terâ - Aarde Pago - Land Pagotial - Landelijk/Nationaal Familie Vadir - Vader Motir - Moeder Frør/Freur - Broer Sistir/Sira - Zus Fîl - Zoon Fîlu - Dochter Tijdsaanduidingen Dagen van de week Lênêdi - Maandag Marêdi - Dinsdag Mîdseman - Woensdag Jûdi - Donderdag Librô - Vrijdag Sâbâdô - Zaterdag Dîmancô - Zondag Maanden van het jaar Janvarô - Januari Fevrârô - Februari Martô - Maart Abril - April Magô - Mei Juino - Juni Juillo - Juli Agostô - Augustus Settimbrô - September Octîbrô - Oktober Novembrô - November Dixembrô - December De klok Fôl 'clockke - Heel uur Cinq apris - Vijf over Dixe apris - Tien over Karit apris - Kwart over Twintege apris - Tien voor half (Twintig over) Cinqôtwintege apris - Vijf voor half (Vijfentwintig over) Demic apris - Half uur (Half over) Cinqôtwintege tot - Vijf over half (Vijfentwintig voor) Twintege tot - Tien over half (Twintig voor) Karit tot - Kwart voor Dixe tot - Tien voor Cinq tot - Vijf voor Voorbeelden Set Fôl 'clockke/Novendixe Fôl 'clockke - Zeven uur ('s ochtends/'s avonds) Twintege apris uon hura - Tien voor half twee (Twintig over een) Karit tot cinq hura - Kwart voor vijf